Our work can be divided into five major categories: neuroanatomy, neuropharmacology, molecular neuroendocrinology, physiology, and behavior. Mapping receptor localizations using the in vitro binding and autoradiography techniques yields important basic information about brain organization and function. We have localized the cannabinoid receptor in brain. The molecular biology group uses in situ hybridization to examine the regulation of gene expression of neuropeptides, monoamine synthesizing enzymes, and adrenal steroid receptors, which have been implicated from clinical studies in the pathophysiology of psychiatric disorders. Behavioral studies are designed to assess a variety of factors associated with anti-anxiety drug withdrawal determinants of drug response, Maudsley rats, taste aversion learning, kindling, stress-related CNS changes, and central administration and monitoring of neuroendocrine factors in primates.